


A Ghost, A Vampire, & Two Werewolves - Oh My!

by Nyxierose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Raven finds out that the new house comes with an existent occupant. It only gets weirder from there.</p><p>Or, the Being Human AU because every fandom needs one. Here there be domesticity, lady friendships, love, and supernatural beasties - in about that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost, A Vampire, & Two Werewolves - Oh My!

"Clarke? Come up here. You are never gonna believe what I just found," Raven calls from the top of the stairs, eyes darting up and down the hallway. This had better be a hallucination. She'd almost believe it is, except that (1.) immunity to such things is one of the few perks of being a vampire, and (2.) if she _were_ able to hallucinate another being, she kinda doubts her subconscious would come up with this one. So, the house ghost is apparently real, and that is a problem that Raven Reyes does not need. A hundred years of immortality did _not_ prepare her for this one.

"Believe what?" Clarke asks, and then she sees it. Or, more accurately her. An ethereal petite brunette who looks all too amused with herself and is permanently stuck in a tank top and leggings. "Oh. Believe _that_."

"You can see me?" the girl says, voice high-pitched with excitement. "Oh my god, you can _see_ me!!"

"Aren't they legally supposed to tell us that someone died in this house?" Clarke mutters, glancing at her best friend.

"Do I look like I know?" Raven laughs. "Although this explains why we got this place so cheap." She takes a few steps forward, moving towards the girl. "You do know what you are, right?"

"A ghost, yup. Fell down those stairs, hit my head on the umbrella stand, they had to replace the carpet 'cause apparently you can't get brain out of that very easily."

"Okay then, ghost girl. I never needed to know that, but… okay. I'm Raven, I'm a vampire. Not the scary kind, at least not according to most people."

"Well, not scary because she's a vampire," her companion points out. "More because that's a key point of her personality. And I'm Clarke. I'm a werewolf. So is my mother, who is descending in… roughly 24 hours. Oh god. She's going to love this."

"Nice to meet you," the ghost says, smiling widely at them. "I'm Octavia. I died eight months ago."

"You're not… freaking out about this?" Clarke asks.

"Eight months is enough time to accept it," Octavia shrugs.

"I mean the whole vampire and werewolf thing."

"Nope. Right after I died, I met someone who kinda… explained it. I haven't seen him since then though."

Good, Clarke thinks. At least someone explained _something_ to the poor girl. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Nope. But I go looking for him sometimes. He's out there somewhere. He has to be."

"Um… good luck with that?" Fantastic. Not only does the house come with a ghost, but she's a hopeless romantic. There is no way this situation could _possibly_ get any weirder…

\--------

"I would suggest you stay away from here."

"And who the hell are you to tell me that?" Abby Griffin hisses, turning to see the source of the voice. Figures, she stops to get gas on the edge of her new hometown and she's _already_ dealing with weirdoes. And here she'd genuinely convinced herself that this time was going be different.

"A concerned citizen," the man replies. He looks about her age, clad in a black leather jacket and well-fitted jeans, and- she sniffs, confirming- definitely a vampire. Hmm, this explains a lot.

"I'm not scared of you," she says defiantly, giving him a don't-fuck-with-me look that's worked just fine on everyone else who's ever been on the receiving end.

"You're an interloper. You should be."

"That's where you're wrong. At least I can try to have a normal life. And I'm going to. You are talking to the new head of Emergency at St. Vincent's."

"Normal. How normal is it to howl at the moon?"

"I dunno. How normal is it to kill in order to survive?"

"Not all of us are monsters, wolf."

"And yet you think I am. Difference is, I'm only dangerous one night a month."

"Point taken." He pauses, offers a cautious hand. "Marcus Kane."

"Abby Griffin," she replies. He's cold, as she expects, but not to the extent that most of his kind are. "I'm guessing I'll see you around, seeing as you have nothing better to do than harass the local lycanthrope population?"

"Every vampire in the city answers to me. No exceptions. I could make your life a living hell if I wanted."

"But you won't. You're too determined to convince me you're not a monster." And keep looking at me like that, she thinks, and you'll barely have to say a single word.

\--------

"Mom, this is Raven, the roommate I told you about. And this is Octavia, she sort-of…"

"I died here," Octavia explains, looking all too cheerful about the subject. "Three months before my twenty-first, too. The universe hates me."

"You didn't tell me there was a ghost here," Abby says, tone surprisingly neutral. She's dealt with her fair share of 'em - there's always a good population in hospitals - and compared to the average, this one seems… adorable, she's pretty sure is the right word. Harmless, sweet even. It's a nice change of routine.

"That's because we didn't know until _after_ we signed the lease," Raven points out. "But so far, she's cool."

"I am not going to ask any questions beyond that, then."

"Long trip, Mom?" Clarke asks, worried.

"Just fine until ten minutes ago. Not a good sign when the local coven leader decides to make a hell of a first impression."

"So you met Marcus?" Raven asks, almost laughing. 

"You know him?"

Raven bares her fangs for a brief moment. "Yep. He's mostly bark though, not a lot of bite. Unless you're into that."

"I am not answering that question."

"Calling it now, this is either going to be the cause of the apocalypse or the best thing that ever happens to either of you two."

Clarke glares at her friend. "I did not need these mental images."

"Just wait until it happens," Raven laughs. "Just waaaaait."

\--------

Forty-eight solid hour around people and Octavia needs some fresh air. Weird situation for a ghost to be in, she knows, but between the mother-daughter tension and the tagalong roommate, the house is overwhelming. Outside, on the other hand… the park a few blocks away, where she used to hide when she was human and hasn't been to since she died… right now, that sounds like heaven.

There's a specific park bench she used to like, and she wanders towards it without thinking, only stopping when she's a few feet away and sees that someone else is already there. No, not just someone - the person she's spent most of her second shot at life looking for, the one who saved her without knowing it. Well, this is now officially the best day of said life.

Without thinking too much about it, she flings herself at him, arms anchoring quite nicely around his shoulders. It's a few moments before he notices, before his body tenses for a heartbeat and relaxes as he processes that it's _her_. "Could you… not do that again?" he whispers, but his hands rest on the echo of her waist nonetheless. "Just because you can…"

"The house finally got rented out," she shrugs. "To two werewolves and a vampire. So I can't do the fun stuff there anymore."

"Are you okay?"

She glares at him, at least as much as she can in her current position. "Am _I_ okay?! Dude, I am completely fine. You, on the other hand… you saved me, and… do you have any idea how hard you are to find?! Eight months. You are _not_ an easy person to forget, and yet…"

"I wanted to be alone."

"No," she whispers, putting her hand on his face. She can be solid for decent lengths of time now, and she's pretty sure she can pull this off. "You're too good to do that."

"You don't know-"

"I know enough. I know you're the best thing that's happened to me since I bled out on my living room rug. I know you're kind and scared and-"

"The day I met you… my brother had just died. I hadn't seen him or anyone else in my family in ten years. They all think I'm dead. I faked my own suicide after I was turned because I didn't want to hurt them. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Don't you get it? You can't hurt me. I'm already dead. There's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done."

"You're too kind."

"No I'm not," she laughs, leaning that much closer into him. "I just… I don't see why you hate yourself so much. I think you're the best person in the world."

"Guess you don't know that many people."

"Shut up," she mutters, tilting her head and lightly kissing him. It works - oh god, it _works_ , her understanding of her ghostly abilities is now that much more interesting. "I like you. Isn't that enough?"

Yes, he decides, feeling a surprising warmth in his body as she moves against him. Yes, it is.

 


End file.
